


Run to You

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is conflicted about Morgana's magic, and whether he should tell her his secret, but he needs to make a decision, fast.</p><p>P.S. The character death warning is actually a good one, it will make you happy.</p><p>Based loosely on the Pentatonix lyrics of a song by the same name as the story title.</p><p>10/15/15 Update: I'm currently rewriting the first four chapters and continuing this in a different direction than as planned. Sorry for the over-a-year-long hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light in the Room

There's a light in Morgana's room, and Merlin is standing there at the door. He had heard her scream and he felt that magic had been used. The curtain was on fire, so he grabbed the nearest vase and doused the fire. Morgana looked shocked at first, but when Merlin came up to see if she had injuries, she pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder like a lost child. He shushed her softly, telling her it was alright. For the added effect of calming her, he ran a hand down her hair, the other arm held her up.

"I was so scared Merlin. What's happening?" Morgana quivered through her words, utterly terrified.

"I'm not sure yet, but I promise you I will find out."

"Thank you Merlin," Morgana said, looking up at him with tears in her pale jade eyes.

They parted their embrace, and non-too soon either, because Arthur arrived shortly after, demanding information on what had transpired.

"Lightning hit Morgana's window, and caught the curtain on fire. I was finishing up a chore nearby and heard Morgana scream," Merlin tried to explain.

"And so you just barged in and what?"

"Arthur!" Morgana objected, "Had he not burst in my room would have been up in flames sooner and I might have perished!"

Arthur huffed, "I highly doubt that Morgana, you're smart enough to put out a tiny fire."

"I was paralyzed with fear you idiot! Had Merlin not thought fast and used on of my vases, I would be dead."

Arthur was silent a long moment, then cleared his throat. "Very well then." He looked to Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin, for saving Morgana's life. Don't make a habit of barging into her chambers without her permission though, or more than just she would have your head for it."

"I'll try to avoid that then Sire."

"Morgana, you may want to use a guest chamber for the rest of the night, try to get some sleep. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Good night Arthur, sorry for waking you." Arthur waved off her apology, and exited.

Merlin escorted Morgana to a guest chamber, and then fixed the bed for her to sleep.

"Thank you Merlin," Morgana said sadly.

"It's my job Morgana, glad to be of service," Merlin shrugged.

"Not for this." Merlin looked up confused.

"For saving me. I must have looked like a deer caught in the sight of a crossbow. I was so scared I couldn't think."

"You were half asleep, and you probably just woke from a nightmare."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"You must know me too well by now, if you know that I'd just had a nightmare." Morgana gave Merlin a sad smile, and he was deep in thought for a moment before he asked, "What was it about?"

Morgana was hesitant, but talking to Merlin was comforting. "I dreamt that I was burning, that I was tied to a post, like a sorceress and I was dying." she choked out the last part, her eyes watered. Merlin came to her and gave her another hug. She didn't protest, just took deep breaths to calm herself. When her breathing was normal again, Merlin broke up the embrace and just held her shoulders.

"You'll be fine, you're not going to die, not if I can help it." Merlin looked confident in what he'd said, and Morgana smiled.

"I hope so. It would be a sad existence if I died before I find love," as soon as Morgana said those words, she and Merlin both blushed, then giggled softly, and looked away.

"Good night Morgana, sleep well."

"Night Merlin."

Merlin closed the door softly, and Morgana crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Tried and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

The morning after lightning struck Morgana's window and nearly caught her room ablaze, Uther had breakfast with Arthur and Morgana. Merlin stared uneasily at the royals, trying to figure out what Uther would do.

"I hope that you slept well after last night's debacle, Morgana?"

"Yes, though the thought of such things is upsetting still."

"Oh?"

"I was so scared, I could not think. It's a good thing that Merlin was nearby to help."

"Merlin? You mean Arthur's manservant?" Uther spoke as if Merlin weren't in the room.

"Yes, he was finishing chores when he heard me scream."

Uther finally turned his attention to Arthur and, by extension, Merlin. "I commend your manservant for a quick rescue."

"Thank you father." Merlin choose not to say thanks, it wasn't in his best interest to have suspicion on his behavior.

"Do you know the cause of all this?" Uther turned his attention strictly to his son and ward.

"Lightning, it struck the window, caught the curtain on fire."

"I see, so it's not sorcery, good."

Merlin could feel the beads of sweat down his face and the back of his neck. He had hoped Uther wouldn't say anything about that. Morgana flinched subtly at the word. Thankfully, Arthur cleared his throat before speaking what Merlin and Morgana were both thinking. "If it was a sorcerer, Merlin would have at least seen him running away." Uther nodded at this, hopefully convinced. Morgana glanced up, to meet Merlin's stare, he blushed and looked away.

"I concur, it was an unfortunate accident, let it be known that the only attack on the Lady Morgana was that of lightning from last night’s storm, and that she is uninjured."

"Yes father."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Merlin had a chance to go into the lower town and purchased an arrangement of flowers to replace the one he threw at the curtain in Morgana's chambers. Gwen wasn't surprised of this when she opened the door.

"How is she?"

"I've never seen her like this."

"I hope she feels better soon."

"I hope so too. I'll make sure she knows who these are from." Gwen closed the door with a smile, and put the flowers in the empty vase.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nightfall again, and Gwen had just left Morgana's chambers. She tried to get to sleep, but the thunder outside spooked her, and when the vase broke she fled to the physician's chambers, where she hoped she'd find Gaius, or better still, Merlin. Her search was not in vain either, because she found not one, but both men there, snuffing out the candles as they turn in.

"Lady Morgana, what has you so frightened child?"

"Gaius, I..." Morgana was having a hard time speaking; she was even choking on the thought of magic being involved.

"What's wrong Morgana?" asked Merlin softly.

"I think it's magic."

"You think what is magic?" asked Gaius.

"I think I have magic, that's what caused the fire, and just now the thunder scared me and my vase broke without my touching it." Morgana was close to hyperventilating.

Gaius seemed shocked, but not entirely surprised. "It can't be magic Morgana, I would have known if you possessed it."

"Then how?!" Morgana almost screeched. "You know nothing!" and with that she fled the room. Merlin gave Gaius a look of disbelief, and followed after Morgana.

"Morgana!" he called behind her, and eventually caught up. She had stopped to take a breath, leaning against the wall.

"Morgana?"

"Leave me be Merlin."

"Morgana, I know that this must be terrifying, but just listen."

"I don't want to listen, Merlin!" Morgana whipped around to face Merlin with tears in her eyes. "I want answers!"

Merlin held his hands up, as if preparing to hold her by the shoulders to steady her. "And you will, I promised I would find out what is going on, but you need to be patient, and trust me."

Morgana took a deep breath, and released, her shoulders relaxed and she looked off to one side, thinking. When she faced Merlin again the only evidence that she'd been crying was the watery eyes and the stains on her slightly red cheeks. She smiled faintly.

"Thank you Merlin."

"Anytime Morgana, get some rest."

"I will.  Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight."

And with their goodnights said, they parted ways, hopefully for some well-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too short, or good enough?


	3. Heart Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Merlin seek out the Druids to find out if their suspicions are true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with work that I've neglected my stories, not just this one, and for that I apologize. I will work harder at balancing writing and work so that new chapters aren't so sporadic.

Having Morgana calm eased the panic in Merlin’s mind about all the possibilities as to what happened.  Could Morgana really have magic?  It’s a gander, but among his other explanations that was the most likely.  But how to make sure?  Struck with the thought, he made his way down to the cave, where the great dragon dwelled.  Making the guards run after their dice again seemed boring, so instead he just made them dose off for a moment, just long enough to sneek past and make his way down the stairs.  The great dragon was actually waiting for him.

“Ah, young warlock.  I would say this is a pleasant surprise, but as you like to demand help, I won’t.”

“It’s not me who needs your help, it’s a friend.”

“The witch.”

“Lady Morgana is not a witch!”

“She is, but the extent of her powers she must not know, for she will doom Camelot.”

“I still want to help her, let her know she’s not alone.”

“You are to do no such thing.  Let her cower, do not tell her of your magic Merlin, for that will set in motion something tragic that will devastate Albion’s only future.”

“Why?”

“I’ve told you why Warlock, now head it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like Morgana was distant the past few days.  She looked exhausted, and even more scared.  Merlin was driving himself crazy with worry, trying to cheer her up with flowers for her new vase, which Arthur provided.  Nothing changed.  Finally, he’d had an idea.

“You want to what?” Morgana asked hushed in the alcove that Merlin had her meet him.  No one else was around, and that’s why he picked that spot.

“We can head to the druids, find out if they know anything about what’s been happening to you.”

“Merlin, that’s not a good idea, if Uther found out he’d have us followed, the druids would be killed, and we would join them soon after.”

“That’s why you’ll go on a ride, I’ll dress as a guard and go with, then halfway there we ditch the disguise and wear different cloaks, and meet up with a druid camp.”

“That’s pretty elaborate of a plan, how do you know it will work?”

“I don’t, but we might as well try.”

Morgana giggled.  “Merlin, you really surprise me.”

“Oh?” he smirked.

“It might just work.  When do we go?”

“Now?”

Morgana looked at him like he was crazy.  “It’s midday Merlin!  If we want to convince everyone that I’m out riding, at least start earlier and make it a ride and lunch.”

“Oh, right.  Sorry.”

“Honestly Merlin, you’re too funny.”

Merlin smiled at this complement.  “Tomorrow then, an hour or so after dawn?  I’ll have horses ready, and enough provisions, maybe even for the camp.”  Morgana’s face smiled bright at his last words.

“Wonderful idea Merlin!  You’ve got such a kind heart.”

“Really?  Arthur just calls me a girl.”

“Don’t let Arthur get to you, he’s arrogant.”

“True, he’s a royal prat.”

“Very much so I’m afraid.”  This got the two of them laughing until their stomaches hurt.

“So, tomorrow, hour after dawn?”

“Yes Milady.”

“Merlin.”

“Yes, sorry.  Morgana.”

“Right you are.  See you then, Guard,” Morgana said while walking away, the sway in her hips had Merlin second guessing what he’d gotten himself into.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn approached, and Merlin realized he didn’t get much sleep, but he got the horses ready, and his disguise that he filched off a guard who got drunk at the tavern.  He’d have the day off anyways, why not?  Before he knew the time flew by, and Morgana entered the stables, all dolled up in that divine red dress and matching cloak.  Merlin was glad he’d already put his helmet on, because his jaw dropped.

“That’s how you go out riding?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes, and I have a second dress for the halfway point on our little excursion.  Do we have everything?”

“All packed and ready.”

“Good.”  Without further discussion, Morgana got onto her horse, as did Merlin on his, and they rode off through the gates.

When they’d made it half way, Merlin had the horses stand side by side so he could hang a blanket up like a privacy curtain for Morgana.

“Ever the gentleman Merlin,” she teased.

“I try.”

Merlin’s disguise was actually over his own clothes, so all he had to do was take off a layer.  The drunken guard, like many men, was bigger than him in body, so it worked out perfectly.

“I’m done now.”

Merlin turned, and was speechless.  This was a dress he never thought he’d see Morgana wear.  She had on a white underdress much like Gwen’s, but the green overdress with corseted bust was of a slightly different design.  There were no straps to hold it up, so her shoulders were bare.  She looked like the prettiest bar wench ever to live.  Of course, she’s no common born, she is a Lady of the court, the King’s Ward, but still.

“Why haven’t you said anything Merlin?”

“What?  Oh sorry, I was just.  You look lovely, even in commoner rags.”  Morgana blushed, as Merlin probably was too.

“I’d hardly call these rags; it’s some of Gwen’s old things, stuff she’d grown out of.”

“Pity, I wish I’d seen Gwen wearing that before she um… Grew…  That sounds bad.”

“Yes, it does.  Do you have a thing for Gwen?”  Morgana was glum as she asked.

“No!  I mean, what I mean to say is that if a dress like that could stun me when you wear it, think of what Arthur or Lancelot would if Gwen wore it!  Because, you know, she’s a pretty girl too, not as much as you, but she has her own kind of beauty.”

Morgana smiled.  So she was right, Arthur does like Gwen, and it’s a good thing that Merlin doesn’t.  Wait, why would she think that.  She blushed.  “I’m sorry,” Merlin interrupted her thoughts.  Why?  As if picking up on her inner question by looking into her eyes, Merlin tried to explain.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“You did no such thing Merlin; I was just thinking about Arthur and Gwen.”

“Oh, right.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d walked the remainder of the way to the camp, or in direction of, because they didn’t want to have unwanted attention, and they also wanted to find the druids before they run off.  What they didn’t realize was that there was someone, or more like something, following them.  By the time they noticed, it was too late, as a serket jabbed at Merlin’s leg, and he fell.  Morgana screamed, and tried to drag Merlin to safety, but tripped backwards and twisted her ankle.  She cried in pain, and still dragging Merlin, she crawled backwards, using her hands behind her to grab hold of anything.

There was a gust of wind, and the serket was driven back.  Morgana looked around her to see not one, but several hooded figures.  She held Merlin to her, as if protecting him and he lost consciousness.  “Please help, my friend, he’s hurt,” Morgana begged.  One figure came forth, and rested a hand on her shoulder, then picked Merlin out of her arms.  He was tall, and very strong, because his sleeveless arms showed from under the cloak.  Even with Merlin now over one shoulder, he managed to give Morgana a hand up, and she leaned on him for support walking the remainder to their camp.  No one spoke out loud.

When they arrived, a couple of druid women came to greet them and had the two in a healer’s tent onto bed rolls in no time.  The head healer, obvious by her older physical features, as well as the way she looked at her assistants, made easy progress on Morgana’s ankle; she bound it with bandages, and then said a few words.  All at once the pain was gone.

“Thank you.”

_“It is no trouble at all Lady Morgana.”_

Morgana didn’t see her lips move, but she heard the voice.  “How did you?”

_“No time for that now Milady, I must tend to Emrys before the poison spreads.”_

Morgana left the healer to her friend, but it dawned on her.  Who is Emrys?  Wasn’t Merlin the one stung by those giant bugs?

_“Morgana.”_

Morgana knew that voice, she’d heard it once before.  She turned to see a boy, a little bit grown since last they met, still dark haired and bright eyed, but no longer fear on his face, but a smile instead.  “Mordred.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin woke with a start.  “Morgana!”  She was there beside him, pushing him to lie back down.  Merlin winced, the poison really made him feel lethargic.  “What happened?  No wait, don’t answer that.”  Merlin mumbled.  Morgana leaned over him so they could see each other’s face.  “I’m glad you’re alright, you had a moment there where I thought you wouldn’t make it.  It’s a good thing we got here as soon as we could.”  Merlin sat up, slowly this time, and Morgana helped.

“Did we make it?  To the camp?  Are we with the druids?  How long have I been out?”

Morgana put a finger to his lips to shush him.

“We are with the druids, and you’ve only been out for a couple hours.”

“Good, wouldn’t want to be caught by bandits or something.”

“Oh, and there’s something else.”

“What?”

_“Emrys.”_

“Mordred is here.”

Merlin bolted up to a sitting position as the druid boy entered the tent.

“I’m glad to see you safe and with your people again Mordred,” Merlin said almost dryly.  Morgana would have yelled at him had Mordred not nodded agreement.

“Emrys, I’m glad you are as powerful as the legends say, no ordinary man can last as long as you when poisoned by a serket, and even fewer have lived to tell of it.”

Morgana was confused at the use of that name again, Emrys.

_“As the only Warlock ever born in the history of magic, I can assure you Mordred, my abilities only get more great as I learn, as yours will.”_

“I’m grateful for your healer’s quick thinking Mordred, she is a Goddess sent.”

Mordred didn’t speak after, only came closer to Merlin and sat beside him.

_“What is Morgana doing here Emrys?”_

_“We have come here to confirm or deny her abilities.  You know which ones.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Does she?”_

_“She sees the possible futures, and she is well on her way to normal abilities of magic.  None as great as yours, at first, but if honed she may be an incredible second.”_

_“Is there an elder or chief of this druid camp that can explain this to her?”_

_“Iseldir, he’s already been told, and shall enter when you are ready.”_

_“Thank you Mordred, it really is good to see you.”_

_“I wished to repay your kindness, and that of Morgana.”_

Mordred rose and exited the tent, just as another man, Chief Iseldir, Merlin presumed, entered.

“It is quite an honor to meet the Lady Morgana and Emrys, all in one day,” Iseldir exclaimed.

Morgana’s attention was now to Merlin, and Merlin’s was to Iseldir.  Morgana had enough of this Emrys talk and decided to speak.  “Merlin, who is Emrys?”  Merlin looked shocked, then embarrassed.  But he wasn’t the one to explain.

“Emrys is the name Merlin was given by the Druids before he was even born.”

Morgana looked to the Druid Chief as if he was crazy.  “But his name is Merlin.”

Iseldir nodded.  “He was born with that name yes, but Druids know him by his true name, the one he was preordained to have when Uther Pendragon first sought to destroy magic.  There’s a prophesy that foretold of the Once and Future King, and by his side the greatest Warlock in existence, Emrys.  But what the legends do not mention is that of the Seer that falls in love with him, or her spiral of destruction.”

Merlin looked up with fear in his eyes, and Morgana only caught that glimpse briefly, before she looked back to Iseldir just as scared.  He was calm though.  “Lady Morgana, I’m both pleased and sorry to say that your suspicions are right, you do possess magic.”  Morgana was teary eyed and wanted to curl into herself in fear, but Iseldir put a hand to her shoulder, and Merlin grasped her hand gently.  “There is nothing to be afraid of child, you have a great gift.”  Morgana then began to sob.

“If Uther found out, I would be dead within a day!”  She cried.  Merlin brought her head to his shoulder; her tears soon soaked his shirt.  “Shh, Morgana, it’ll be okay.  I won’t let anything happen.”

“Emrys is right Morgana, you will be fine, and if he has promised to protect you, you have nothing to fear.”

Morgana lifted her head, her face was puffy from crying, and she still looked so scared.  “What of my nightmares?”

“They are visions of foreseeable future events, tragic ones, but not unavoidable.  You must learn to control them before you can try to learn magic, for yours is feed by your emotions.”

 _“And what of the prophesy?”_ Merlin thought to Iseldir.  He looked impassive, but answered.

_“She is a seer, yes, and the love between you and she will grow, but the Great Dragon does not wish this, and he told you falsely how Morgana La Fey is intertwined in your destiny.  Keep her close, teach her control, show her the good in her brother as you have seen it, and she will never stray, even when Morgause wishes.  Be honest with her, and she will to you.”_

_“You say brother, but who, and what of this Morgause?”_

_“You must be gentle to her with what I’m to tell you now Emrys.”_  Merlin nodded ever so slightly, Morgana was asleep now in his arms from crying.

_“The Lady Vivienne La Fey was grief stricken by losing her first daughter Morgause to the inevitable wrath of Uther during the Great Purge.  She had snuck her out of Camelot when she was barely 5 years old to live with the druids, and when she was old enough Morgause went to train as a Priestess of the Old Religion.  Lady Vivienne would never know though, because after smuggling her daughter away and feigning that she perished from illness, King Uther sent her husband Sir Gorlois to battle, and then using her grief and his, bed her out of spite. Upon return Gorlois and Vivienne spent time alone as often as they could, and a month later she was with child.  Little did Sir Gorlois know that it only took one time with the King for his wife’s pregnancy, and the child was indeed not his own.  On the birth night of Morgana’s birth, Vivienne knew by the color of her eyes whose child she really was, and confessed to her husband with tears of conviction.  He spared her heartache, for he suspected it, and though he wouldn’t love her as he did before, he would raise Morgana as his own.  Uther, enraged by this, plotted his demise every time he sent Sir Gorlois to the front line.  Years had passed before he was successful, and by that time Morgana was ten, and loved Gorlois like any child would their father.  She was none-the-wiser about it.  Morgana did, however, know of Gorlois and Vivienne’s arrangement should anything happen to them that she would be under the protection of Uther.  The King used this to his advantage, he had Sir Gorlois killed, and Vivienne went mad with grief, which ended in her falling from the highest tower.”_

Merlin could feel his own tears falling now.  It was a lot to take in.

_“Arthur is her half-brother then?  Morgause, her half-sister is still alive, and her parents are dead because of Uther?”_

_“Yes.”_

“To think, I thought my life was horrible because I’d no father, magic with no control, and a destiny to protect a prat just so he could restore magic and unite Albion.  Morgana’s had much worse, all the betrayal and fear.”

“She no longer has to feel those Emrys, you can show her the good, but be aware.”

“Of what?”

“Morgause was taught under the pretense that Arthur is just as twisted as Uther, and she with know of Uther’s ward having his blood in her veins.  She will seek to make connections with Morgana, but it’s not family she cares for.  She would rather see Uther and Arthur dead, and her sister on the throne, but that is not to be.  The reason Kings rule and Queens are their council, is because there is to be a balance.  Kings need to be strong, and their Queens are soft hearted, that is the way of the world, they give each other equilibrium.  Uther has no wife, no one to be on standing with him to tell him when he has gone too far.  Arthur will not be his father, he has a Queen fated to him, and with yours and Morgana’s friendship and council, he will go far to restore magic to Albion.”

“Who is Arthur’s Queen?”

“The Lady Gwenevere, or she will be when they marry.”

“Gwen?  As likely as that sounds, because I have seen the love they have for one another, Uther would never agree to this union.”

“Uther will be gone before the Once and Future King marries his Queen.”

“I don’t want to know how, do I?”

“It is best not to tempt fate.  All you must do is help Morgana, and teach her and Arthur that magic isn’t something evil.  Preventing Uther’s death as a magical one may help, but don’t overdo it Emrys.  Do not go to extraordinary lengths just to save him, when he is beyond help besides a magical one, leave him, Arthur will be ready.  Beware of Arthur’s family though, Morgana will be a force of good if you guide her, but the Once and Future King’s Uncle is not the same, his council will be poison to Arthur’s mind if you do not prevent it.”

“Thank you Iseldir, for your wisdom.  I only ask one thing.”

“Yes Emrys?”

“Do you know of my father?”

“I do, but I have no knowledge of his location.”

“That isn’t important, just a name would do, or the circumstances of his absence.”

“The Dragon Lord Balinor is the one who fathered you, and his station should explain his absence.”

“Dragon Lord?”

“One who is born with the abilities to speak a Dragon’s native tongue, and control its will.”

“Is he why the dragon under Camelot is chained?”

“Yes, Uther tricked him, and then tried to persecute Balinor.  He fled, and took refuge with your mother, and they fell in love.  Uther found him though, and he ran to protect your mother, not knowing that you had resulted months later.  Had he, Balinor would have given you a sign.”

“A sign of what?”

“That he was alive, maybe even a location in which for you to meet him.”

“I don’t blame him, but someday, maybe, I’d like to meet him.”

“He will be surprised, and eager to know you when you do finally meet.”

“You sound like you know him well Iseldir.”

“He is family; though I was second born Balinor is and always will be my brother.  Seeing that he fathered the greatest Warlock in the history of magic makes me swell with pride.  I see him in you Merlin, very much of him, especially those ears.”

“You’re my uncle?”

“I am, it’s nice to meet you Merlin.”

“To you as well, Uncle.”  Merlin smiled, and Iseldir’s straight face cracked with a soft grin.

“I shall let you rest awhile, and then you must be off before Uther finds it strange you’re gone.”

Merlin lay back, Morgana curled up beside him, and he was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter for anything I've posted on AO3, wow. I just couldn't stop writing, I'm even well into the next chapter, but I promised myself and a couple readers that I'd post new chapters on other works, so I'll focus on those first. What did you think about my character relationship reveals? Did this chapter have too much dialog?


	4. Try To Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updates, I've had work, but I've been writing bit by bit on chapters so I was finally satisfied with this one to post it. Hope you like it.

Merlin and Morgana had made it safely back to Camelot, no one suspected anything.  Merlin limped less and less as the week went by, and he’d visit Morgana when she’d had a particularly nasty nightmare.  At first she was confused by how he knew.

“Merlin?” Morgana asked one night.

“Yes Morgana?”

“How do you know…”  _About my nightmares?_

 _“I know because you’re thoughts scream out and they wake me.”_ Merlin answered without his lips moving.

“Merlin, how did you do that?!”

_“When I first came to Camelot I heard a voice in my head every night, yelling my name.  I followed the voice one night, and I found a dragon in a vast cave under Camelot.”_

“What?!” Merlin held a hand over Morgana’s mouth to quiet her.

_“There are guards outside, and I don’t want to be caught, so please be quiet.”_

Morgana huffed, but stayed quiet.

_“That’s when I found out about my destiny, the one Iseldir told you.”_

“About the once and future king and a warlock?”  Morgana whispered.

_“That very one.  The dragon said that Arthur is that king, and I’m the warlock.  But he also said that you will become evil, and I don’t believe him.”_

Morgana’s head was spinning.  _Evil?  Why would some overgrown lizard think she’s evil?_

“The dragon is wrong, Iseldir confirmed that for me.”  Merlin said aloud softly.

“Iseldir?  That man at the camp?”  Morgana squeaked.

“Yes, the very same that told you of your magic.  He is akin to you and I in many ways.”

“How?”  Morgana whispered skeptically.

“He’s my uncle, and he has magic like you and I.”

“What?!”

Merlin freaked out and covered Morgana’s mouth quickly, but not quick enough.  Soon there was a knock on the door.  Merlin hid, and Morgana went to answer.

“What is it?” she asked the guard.

“I’m sorry to bother you Milady, but I heard a shout and wanted to know if you were alright.”

“No, I thank you for your concern, but I was merely reading some news from a dear friend of mine, the letter was quite a shock to me.  I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Not at all Milady, I’m glad you are safe.  Good night.”

And with that Morgana closed the door and Merlin came out of hiding.

“I should probably go before they get suspicious.”

“Don’t you dare leave after saying that Merlin.”  Morgana said sternly.

“What exactly?”

“You have magic Merlin, and when were you planning on telling me?”

“Umm… Well I…”

“Did you ever plan to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

“No I’m not.  I just didn’t know when I should, and Gaius and the dragon kept telling me not to, but I wanted to help you…”

“Gaius?”

“Well yes, he’s the reason why I came to Camelot, he and my mother made an arrangement for me to come to be his apprentice.  Didn’t really work out that way but…”

“Gaius knows?”

“Yeah.”

Morgana sat down at her vanity, a look of shock on her face.

“He knew…”

“Morgana?”

“Gaius knew I had magic, so why would he lie to me?”

“He wanted to protect you.”

“Well he’s doing a swell job of that.”

_“Morgana!”_

Morgana snapped her head up to look at Merlin.

“I thought you said to whisper?” she hissed.

_“I had to get your attention somehow, so I used my telepathy to do it.”_

“What do you mean telepathy?”

_“I first realized I could do this when the dragon summoned me, but the second time was when we helped Mordred.”_

“How?”

_“He used thought as a way to communicate.  He projected his thoughts to anyone who could hear him, anyone with magic.  I was the closest, and I found him in the courtyard cowering behind a wagon.  I smuggled him into your room because I knew you’d be compassionate.”_

“So that’s why I could hear Mordred say my name when no one else could.”

“Yes.”

“How do I try that?”

“Practice.  It took me a few tries with Mordred before I could get it.  It’s really about thinking the words you want to speak, and then directing them to the intended person.”

“So I could try to say something to you?”

“If you’d like.”

“Good.”  _“Goodnight Merlin.”_

 _“Goodnight Morgana.  Sleep well.”_ And with that Merlin walked out the door, checking for guards before he closed the door behind him and returned to his own chambers.  A smile on both of their faces was visible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the week, Morgana planned for her visit to her father’s grave.  Gwen accompanied her, as did a squad of knights.  Merlin couldn’t help but be worried.  He paced more and when he did chores, he’d lose track of time.

“I’m sure that tile is as clean as it can be _Mer_ lin.”  This comment jolted Merlin out of his thoughts.  “Sorry sire,” he mumbled.  Arthur sighed.

“I know why you’re worried, but there’s no need to be.”

“What if something’s happened?  What if bandits attacked and taken Morgana and Gwen hostage?”  What if…”

“ _Mer_ lin, if that were to happen, we would know by now, because we’d receive a randsom.”

“Still, couldn’t hurt to check.”  Arthur sighed again.

“Fine, if it makes you stop scrubbing my floors till it’s not there, then you and I will take a few men and follow the path Morgana took to her father’s burial site, and then I will prove to you that there is nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you sire.”

“Don’t thank me just yet.  If you are wrong, I’ll put you in the stocks for a week.”

“And what if you’re wrong?”

“I’m never wrong.”

“But if you were.”

“Not going to happen _Mer_ lin.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late when they arrived at the scene of the ambush.  Arthur searched frantically for survivors, and that’s when Merlin found the ransom note.

“It’s a ransom note!  They have Morgana!”

“So you were right for once _Mer_ lin, that doesn’t change anything!”

“Arthur!  I don’t care right now; I’m worried about Morgana and Gwen.  Besides, my hunches always have a habit of coming true.”

“What hunches?”

“Valiant, the afnac, the poisoned chalice, Sofia, need I go on?”

“What did you have a hunch about that makes you right?”

“All instances where someone would die had I not found out and stopped it.”

“You had nothing to do with Valiant except accusing him of sorcery.”

“Which he was using.”

“And all you did was kill that af… whatever creature with fire.”

“It wasn’t easy.”

“I was the one who saved you from the poison.”

“I drank it in your stead because I knew it had been poisoned.”

“I still saved you.”

“Did I forget to thank you?”

“Shut up _Mer_ lin.  Besides, you said that Sophia ran away after you clubbed me over the head.”

“Nope, she tried to drown you; I had to rescue you, which wasn’t easy, all that chainmail and armor made you heavy.”

“You’re just weak _Mer_ lin.”

“You’re just heavy!”

“Shut up _Mer_ lin.  We have more important things to worry about.”

“Right, finding Morgana and Gwen.”

“Precisely, now come on, there’s a foot trail up this hill, they probably went that way.”

“Yes sire.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Morgana and Gwen are stuck inside a tent, guarded by ruffians.

“Milady, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know yet Gwen, but we’ve got to think of something.”


End file.
